


Don’t Stare It’s Rude

by tangerinetango



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: All facts mentioned are true, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have two braincells, Other, Self-Insert, bc damn is that sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinetango/pseuds/tangerinetango
Summary: Tyki enjoys two things, listening to Rem ramble and teasing them.





	Don’t Stare It’s Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt thing from off of my tumblr. I’m just moving some of my junk from there to here that’s all.

When Rem spoke about things they liked they tended to talk with their hands. A lot. Like smack you in the chest, arm, or face without even realizing kind of hand talk.

 

They just seemed to get so excited, that words weren’t really enough. They had to add extra emphasis with their hands or else the point might be lost. Which most the time they were.

 

In all honesty Tyki had no clue what Rem was talking about half the time when they got like this. He didn’t understand a lot of it, but what he did understand was that talking about these things made Rem happy. So he didn’t need to understand why hippo milk was pink or why crows were so smart. He just needed to listen.

 

“I knew platypuses sweat milk, which is pretty wild all on its own, but I wasn’t sure if it was a full body sort of thing, right,” Rem looked at Tyki to see if he was still listening only to be met by his smile. His really cute smile.

 

Rem’s eyes darted down at the table to avoid his soft gaze, “S-so I looked into it further and found out that they only sweat milk on their underside because they don’t have nipples, which is really weird but also fascinating!”

 

Tyki nodded in response, “That is a little strange, but probably so was the guy that found that out.”

 

Rem snickered at his comment and looked back up at him. He was still smiling that same damn smile.

 

“Welf— well the most interesting part about it was that platypus,” his gaze seemed to soften as he continued to stare, “mikk— I Mean milk! Has a,” Rem’s face began to burn, “this Shirley Temple thing in it that could help with antibiotic immune bacteria!” They squeaked quickly.

 

“You got shrill towards the end there, what happened?” He asked.

 

Rem could’ve sworn he was smirking.

 

Rem pointed at him, “Y-you! It’s you!”

 

“Me?” He asked innocently, still smiling.

 

He knew what he was doing.

 

“Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

 

“Don’t be like that, it’s cute, you’re cute too mouse.” He winked.

 

“You’re making it worse!”


End file.
